


[podfic] a rainbow on a wooden stick

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, birthday shoutout to @marner_93 #21, fluff and fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Mitch Marner fucking hates Auston Matthews.(On a related note, Mitch Marner fucking loves Auston Matthews.)





	[podfic] a rainbow on a wooden stick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a rainbow on a wooden stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555031) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> thank you to charlie for the blanket permission to podfic your fics and for nurturing me!!!
> 
> if you found this because youre googling yourself please click away now.

****

 

 **Download:**[m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K677a9TA4M7QEpaegJLefbtra1lHyIhS/view?usp=sharing), [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-sGdgZzpkrNugw1bDrMjZ-volfWB5thK/view?usp=sharing)

 **Notes:** charlie you're the loml thank you for hyping me up ilysm.

 **Song Credits:**[can't see straight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDGLHT41YIo) by jamie lawson


End file.
